My Brother's Boyfriend
by Navigate Me
Summary: I didn't mind the fact Kasuka was gay. And to be honest, I didn't even care that he had a boyfriend. But that was until I found out who he was.
1. Kasuka's Boyfriend

**Title:** My Brother's Boyfriend.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Slight AU. Swearing, innuendos, and sexual themes.  
**Summary: **AU-ish. I didn't mind the fact Kasuka was gay. And to be honest, I didn't even care that he had a boyfriend. But that was until I found out who he was.

**Note:** This is suppose to be around the time Shizuo was framed by Izaya, so yeah. lol ^^

* * *

I felt like slitting my wrists.

"Kasuka! What the fuck!"

"What's wrong, Aniki?"

I stared at him unable to believe what was going on.

On the phone a few weeks ago, he had told me he would be dropping by to visit me. I was really excited, the both of us hadn't seen each other for a long time, what with his acting and what not. Because he was such a big star and was always in the public eye, it always made it hard for him to do things without paparazzi swarming him.

For a little while, the both of us just kind of drifted apart since I had been framed by a certain little flea. When Kasuka found out, he had been so disappointed and even stopped talking to me. But I was forgiven, so as soon as he told me he was coming, I was really _really_ ecstatic.

He was my best friend and the only family I had left.

While on the phone, Kasuka said he was bringing his boyfriend too, saying he wanted us to meet each other. Like the good brother I am, I didn't mind the fact that Kasuka was gay. Even though he usually seemed to be missing human emotions, I was able to tell he was surprised to see that I was fine with it. That yes, I was fine with his sexuality. I mean I was his older brother, and what kind of brother would I have been if I didn't support him, right? Unlike his fans, who were mostly disappointed teenage girls, it hadn't effected me at all.

Well, that was until I actually _met_ his boyfriend.

"Shizuo, this is—"

I cut him off, anger raced through my veins like an overflowing dam.

"I know who he is." I said with my teeth clenched, my hands in tight fists at my sides. It took all of my power to hold back from jamming my fists angrily into his boyfriend's face.

"Now now _Shizu_-_chan_. It isn't nice to interrupt people while they're talking."

Menacingly, I glared at the bastard next to my brother.

Orihara Izaya.

Of all the people on the fucking planet, Kasuka chose... _him_. That knife swinging sadist. The fucking jackass who framed me and caused that period of time where me and Kasuka had drifted. The fucker made Kasuka, my own brother, lose his faith in me. It took_ a lot_ of apologizing before he was even able to return any of my calls.

That motherfucker made me lose the only family I had left at one point.

This might have been my brotherly instinct kicking in, but I really didn't want Kasuka dating that... that... _flea_. If mom and dad were still around, I was pretty sure they would have been fine with it. But that's because mom and dad always had a carefree way of looking at things. I, on the other hand, see nothing carefree when I think of my brother and Izaya together.

Those two together...

I pinched myself in hopes that it was just some sick, sick nightmare and that I'd wake up soon enough. Unfortunately, after a few sharp pinches, I realized it was all real.

And that's when it hit me.

I bet Izaya didn't even _like_ Kasuka!

The damned informant was probably only getting to know him, learn some stuff about him, sell it to some huge fan of my brother's, then dump him as soon as he got paid. The world around us didn't notice, but Kasuka wasn't devoid of emotion at all. The thing about him was that he just didn't show it and I had a feeling ever since I was young that Kasuka never knew _how_ to.

I admit, I had a _slight_ anger problem and I was actually a _little_ impulsive when angry; a vending machine flying around here and there. Then there was Kasuka, stoic as a wall. But despite the indifferent expression, I knew that on the inside, there were things happening and that he felt something.

But anyways, at that moment, I began to think of what to do to that flea if he ever broke Kasuka's heart...

Everybody within a mile radius better watch out because I promised I'd put Izaya through Hell.

I was going to take a street light, swing with all my might, and hit that bastard right in between the legs—

_Buzz. Buzz._

"I'll be back in a bit, my manager is calling." Kasuka said, cutting me out of my violent and murderous thoughts. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Aniki."

Sitting on the couch in a private little mansion Kasuka bought just a few train rides out of Ikebukuro, I glared harshly at the man sitting across from me on the other couch. Because I just got there, I still had a fully packed suitcase next to me. And quite frankly, I was _extremely_ tempted to throw it at him.

How I was capable of sitting there without throwing anything at him, I don't know.

"So how have you been, Shizu-chan?" He asked with that signature smirk of his.

God I hate that smirk.

Wait, let me rephrase that. I hate his face.

Period.

Those stupid malice filled eyes sickened me. The same eyes that stared me down in cruel amusement as I was framed.

I was only able to imagine what those bright, almost red, orbs had witnessed. That sadistic little flea. What was wrong with him? Did he _like_ causing other poeple trouble? Hah. I take it back. That question answered itself. Of _course_ he did.

The man fucking _fed_ off the misery of others.

Moving to sit on hands, I glared at him. Though I had been able to control my body, one never knew what I was capable of doing. Thank God I sat on my hands. When his smirked twisted and deepened evilly, I swore I was going to strangle him. With a not so innocent pout, he said ,"Ehhh? Why is Shizu-chan ignoring me?"

I growled at the nickname he did not have permission to use, "Don't fucking call me that, flea."

He gasped over dramatically and placed both hands over his heart, pout still in place, "Ehhh? No need to swear, _Shizu-chan_."

The emphasis on the nickname made me want to throw him down a flight a stairs. I even looked around for a few seconds checking to see if it was possible before turning back to glare daggers at him. The bastard knew I wanted to, but couldn't, hurt him. The only thing that stood in my way of exterminating the flea, was Kasuka. He hadn't given me much information as to what happened and why, but Izaya is his boyfriend. No matter how much I wished he wasn't, the two were together.

I didn't know what in the Hell kind of drug was used on Kasuka, but he must've been drugged up pretty bad to actually _want_ to be around someone as irritating as Izaya. Being around him could only be described as having an itch and no matter how hard you attempt to scratch it, it just never, ever, goes away. And trust me, I had been scratching for _years_.

Still glaring, a low, almost incoherent growl emits from the back of my throat before I speak, trying my hardest to remain calm. But let's be serious, do you honestly believe I was capable of being relaxed around _him_?

"Let's just set things straight, I'm... '_ok'_ with the fact you and Kasuka are together," I lied, slightly struggling. Even a deaf person could've told I was lying. "But that doesn't mean I'm ok with _you_."

The informant's face noticeably brightened and he smiled, "Ne! Ne! You're really ok with me and Kasuka-chan?"

"Sure..." My teeth were clenched together. If had a piece of steel in my mouth right then, I'm pretty sure my teeth would have dented it, or maybe even bitten through. Breathing in and out, I tried to calm myself down. I wasn't going to let that douche get to me.

"So, you're alright with the fact I'm fucking your brother in every way every night?"

I snapped.

That was it.

He was fucking _dead_.

Ready to accept whatever Kasuka might have said to me after killing his boyfriend, I snarled. But before I could even shift my weight off of my hands, Kasuka walked in and sat next to Izaya on the couch across from me. When Kasuka wasn't paying attention as he made himself comfortable, I glared at Izaya who smiled.

If he ever _forced_ himself onto my little brother... I swore I'd fucking rip off his dic—

"So, Aniki," Kasuka chimed in, breaking my raging train of thought, "Would you like to place your luggage in your room? We arranged one just for you."

Trying to calm down, I nodded and followed Kasuka. He was already standing next to a fairly large hall way and I gaped slightly from how spacious it was.

Grabbing the handle of my suitcase, I pulled it and made my way next to him. A few seconds after, Izaya decided to tag along and walked along side Kasuka with his arm around my brother's waist. I instantly glared, even though the informant had no way of knowing.

Because I wasn't all that sure as to where to go, I followed, walking a few feet behind my brother and his... _boyfriend_.

I cringed.

I couldn't even _say_ it to myself.

It just didn't seem right.

I still was not over it and could not accept it. Kasuka couldn't possibly be with someone like _him_! Once again, I went back and hoped that I was dreaming. That this _must _have been some dream and that I was lying on the ground somewhere in Ikebukuro after getting hit by, I don't know, a speeding truck? Anything was better than what was happening before my eyes!

On the way to my room, I couldn't help but clench my hand into a fist each time the hand on Kasuka's wasit, as the flea would have said, 'accidentally' drifted a little _too_ low.

Honestly, what in the world was happening? What was even harder for me to believe at the time was that Kasuka wasn't even doing anything about the man's wandering hand! If I didn't have my suitcase handle in one hand, and if the other wasn't kept in my pocket, I'm pretty sure I would have punched his hand away.

Or rip it off.

Either way, I would've been pleased. Though the thought of Izaya being unable to hold his knife was rather tempting.

Now you may think I was overeacting just a _little,_ but let me put it this way:

That was my _brother,_ for fuck's sake!

Glaring holes into the back of Izaya's head, which I wish would have actually happened because I probably would have liked him more as a pile of ashes, something caught me off guard. With my eyes stuck on the figure in a coat with fur on the edges, he turned his head to look at me.

My eyes meet his, in the current lighting, ruby ones before his face contorted into a disturbing expression.

His face full of what could only be classified as... _lust_.

It bothered me to no end. What happened next didn't help much either.

He then licked his lips rather seductively, our eyes still locked, before turning back and stopping at the door at the end of the hall. He then let go of my brother's waist as Kasuka opened the door and walked into the room first.

Alone in the hallway with Izaya, he turned back, winked at me with a sly smirk, then followwed Kasuka into my room.

For a few seconds I stared blankly into the doorway of my room.

What in the world just happened?


	2. A Kiss

**Title:** My Brother's Boyfriend.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Slight AU. Swearing, innuendos, and sexual themes.  
**Summary: **AU-ish. I didn't mind the fact Kasuka was gay. And to be honest, I didn't even care that he had a boyfriend. But that was until I found out who he was.

**Note:** This is suppose to be around the time Shizuo was framed by Izaya, so yeah. lol ^^

* * *

"Ugh."

Light leaked in from the large window next to my bed along with a refreshing and gentle breeze.

In bed, I rolled over onto my side. Moving an arm, I covered my head with the white comforter Kasuka gave me. I probably should've closed my window before I went to sleep because I was a little cold when I had woken up. Goosebumps graced my arms and I shivered slightly. One of my hands brushed against my face and I shuddered from the cold touch.

Yepp.

Closing a window would've been a good idea.

In nothing but my boxers, I kept my eyes closed and furrowed my eye brows. Though being cold wasn't always a good thing, the light flowing into my room was bright as _fuck_. The sunlight leaving an orange glow to my eyelids.

Feeling uncomfortable, I moved my head under my pillow in hopes of blocking out the sunlight like a vampire caught in the daytime.

A few minutes went by and I ended up sitting up. I was awake and unable to fall back asleep, so trying to was useless, really. After emerging from underneath the soft blanket, cold air immediately hit my bare chest causing a shiver to run down my spine.

_Damn_, it was cold.

It wasn't even close to winter time, but I was sure I would've seen my own breath if I decided to speak.

Rubbing one of my eyes with the back of my hand, I looked around the room trying to find a clock, or something that was capable of telling me the time. In the end, I couldn't find anything and reached over to the night stand next to my bed. Picking up my cell phone, I checked the time. It was around 9 AM.

Now normally, I was always up by then. But since Tom granted me a month or two, if I decided to stay away for that long, of _paid_ vacation I really didn't want to be up.

Why that long and still pay me? Personally, I didn't think I deserved it. But according to the man himself, Tom wanted to reward me for all the times I've helped him out in the past. Hence my month or two of doing whatever I wanted, and still getting paid.

Sweet, huh?

Unfortunately for me, my moment of happiness was stomped all over as I saw a head of black hair poke in from my ajar door.

"Morning!"

That voice—Oh God. Why?

The first thing I hear—

"Shiiiizuuu-chaaaan~!"

Just _had_ to be _that_.

"Go away, flea." I said as I got up from my bed, and walked over to my suitcase and pulled out something to wear for the day.

The black luggage, filled with my clothes, was stuffed with my trademark bartender outfit Kasuka bought for me and an extra pair of sun glasses. I always ened up breaking a pair out of rage and without realizing, so I decided to bring a spare, just in case.

Crouching next to my suitcase on the floor, Izaya skipped annoyingly in and fell into my bed.

"Mmm! It smells just like Shizu-chan~!"

… The _fuck_?

He knew what I _smelled_ like.

Though it was tempting to ask _how_ he knew what I smelled like, I decided not to.

Only _God_ knows how he knew.

And if I were the man upstairs, I probably wouldn't want to know.

"Haha! Your bed really does smell like you, Shizu-chan!" I felt a vein in my forehead pop comically.

Ignoring the rather strange, and disturbing, comment, I pulled my clothes out of my suitcase. I was much too lazy to fold them, so they were all just stuffed in there messily. With a wrinkled white button-up shirt, black vest and pants, and a clean pair of underwear I stood up and turned around. Immediately, I glared daggers at Izaya. He was staring at my chest with his bright brown, almost red, eyes mischievously.

"It's impolite to stare, flea." I spat, my words laced with venom as I walked to the door opposite of the one Izaya enter through.

With my hand on the door knob that lead to my room's bathroom, I heard Izaya snicker. My shoulders jumped at the horrid sound and my eye brows furrowed. Why the hell was he laughing? Did he rig the bathroom or something?

Annoyed by that delivish laughter of his, I looked over my shoulder. He was lying on his stomach, his elbows on the mattress as his head rested on his pale folded hands. There was a sly grin on his face and our eyes met.

… Right before his eyes traveled downward.

An unwanted blush fell upon my face and I yelled.

"Stop looking at my body!" I tried covering up my chest by folding arms, my clothes pressing against my torso.

"And while you're at it, leave!"

I swear if there was anything in there that I was allowed to break, like a vending machine, street light, and anything Kasuka didn't buy, I would've smashed it over that informant's because damnit, I was pissed!

"You're not the boss of me!"

That's when I remembered, "Wait a second. Where's Kasuka?"

"He's still asleep."

Damn. As much as I didn't like the thought of Kasuka dating _him_, of all people he could have chosen, and being around hin. I also didn't want Izaya around me either.

"Whatever. Just go away."

"But I don't wanna~! And is that any way to talk to your brother's boyfriend? _Hmm_?"

My grip on the door knob tightened before I swung it open and stepped in. Once inside, I slammed the door behind me and punched the tile wall next to the door. So that's what he was doing, he was using the fact that he was Kasuka's boyfriend as an excuse to annoy me. I admit, that was a pretty smart idea since I wouldn't want to damage anything or anyone important to him.

Even if it was _Izaya_.

Ugh.

"I'll just have to suck it up." I mumbled to myself reluctantly.

But once again, if he ever hurt Kasuka… I swore his head would be _mine_.

After stripping out of my boxers, I stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was a little on the cold side at first, but after readjusting it by turning the handle, it soon became warmer. Looking around, I grabbed the red shampoo bottle in the corner and squirted some into my hand before bringing said hand to my head. When I was done with washing my hair, I grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash the rest of my body. Along with the suds, I felt my terrible mood wash off and go down the drain.

I placed the bar of soap where I found it, and turned off the shower. Shaking my wet head of hair like a wet dog, I grabbed the towel on the little rack as I step out feeling refreshed.

When I was done putting on my clothes, I dropped my used boxers into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. Shaking my head once again, I stepped out.

Almost instantly, I began to feel pissed off.

Izaya was _still_ there.

It looked as though he hadn't moved, even the _slightest_.

Damnit all!

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan~"

Ever since I had gotten there, he would not leave me alone. When I entered the room the other night after Izaya who, entered after Kasuka, the informant had been getting on my nerves at an alarming rate. Words could not describe how pissed off I was when he walked over, grabbed Kasuka's ass, and made out with him the other day.

Oh, and did I mention when I came back from checking out the bathroom, they were frenching on my bed?

Ugh.

The image burned itself into my brain.

Whipping my head from side to side in hopes of getting rid of any drops of water, I walked over to the wall opposite of Izaya and glared. I decided I didn't want to be close to him, so I thought twice about going back towards my bed. I think I might wash my sheets later since he soiled them with his touch.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be hanging around Kasuka?" I asked.

"I guess, but he's still asleep." He said rather bored, still in the same position as earlier.

Still glaring I stuffed my hands into my pocket, "What'd you do to him?"

His eyes widened and he put on what I guess was a look of 'hurt', "Me? Why, I wouldn't do anything to Kasu-chan?"

The look of mock hurt and innocence soon faded. His eyes went back to normal and his lips twisted into a devilish grin. "But if he were _begging_ me to like last night, I might do _something_. If you know what I mean."

"Fuck you." I snarled, my hands clenched in tight fists in my pockets.

"Sorry Shizu-chan. That's Kasuka's job." He said with a suggestive smile. It was the same one he used when he, dare I say, licked his lips at me.

Crap. So much for forgetting _that_.

When my brain finally registered what it was he meant, I swore I was going to choke him. In fact, I began thinking of what to say to Kasuka after he realized I killed his boyfriend. Saying sorry wouldn't be enough, damnit. Guess I'd have to write it on paper or something.

But right then and there, all I wanted to do was hurt that fucking flea.

How dare he say such things about Kasuka!

"Shizuo?"

At the sound of my name, I cocked my head towards the door to see Kasuka standing in the door way wearing in a white muscle shirt and his baggy plaid pajamas. He was rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand, obviously tired. After removing his hand from his eye, he blinked for a few seconds before his eyes drifted towards Izaya on the bed.

"Morning~!" Izaya sung happily as he got off the bed to hug Kasuka. His coat covered arms wrapping around my brother's waist and pulling him closer.

With his hands still at his sides, Kasuka stood there as Izaya nuzzeled his face into his brunette hair with a smile.

_Fuck_.

I wish I could've punched that smile off of his smug face.

"Awh Kasu-chan! Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought I might've been too rough on you last night!"

With my jaw clenched, I glared at him. Hopefully Kasuka didn't notice. But whether or not he noticed, I'm pretty sure my dislike for that flea was apparent.

"Why don't I make it up to you?" Izaya's said in a lustful tone as he reached down to grope Kasuka's rear.

The sight made me uncomfortable and shudder angrily.

Ugh.

I could've _really_ used a cigarette.

Later on that day, Kasuka had an interview for some TV show about his newest movie. I was dragged along and unfortunately, Izaya tagged along too since he didn't want his 'Kasu-chan' to miss him too much. And sadly, my misfortune kept getting worse for I was stuck in Kasuka's dressing room watching his interview on a flatscreen.

With Izaya.

The dressing room had a mirror with vanity lights like the ones on TV, a rack of random costumes and clothing, a table with food on it, a coffee table with a flower pot on it, a couch, and a TV.

Trying my hardest to concentrate on the interview and not pay any attention to Izaya, who was throwing pieces of popcorn up in the air and catching them in his mouth, I felt something hit the side of my face. A few seconds went by and I felt something hit the side of my face again.

It was pissing me off.

After I turned my head to look at the degenerate on the couch next to me, a piece of popcorn hit me in the cheek. The flea started laughing and I felt like I was going to kill the next living thing that walked into the room.

Fuck damnit, Kasuka, of all the people in the world, you chose the one person that pisses me off the most. You chose the one who made me lose my bar tender job. Your boyfriend is the one who got me arrested. You're freaking sleeping with someone I want to throttle senselessly.

You chose Orihara _freaking_ Izaya!

If we weren't so close, I would've been extremely disappointed in you for choosing _him_. But since we were close, there was nothing you could've doone to disappoint me.

"Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, a devilish smile on his face.

"Yeah, _you_." I said before turning back to the TV.

Sticking my hands in my pockets, I turned my attention back to the TV to see hundreds of Kasuka's fans going crazy. Some of them were holding up posters, some were cheering his name and yelling incoherent things, and a few even fainted. It was pathetic, actually. Kasuka is a nice guy and all, but they knew _nothing_ about him.

The screen then went to a shot of Kasuka talking indifferently to the bubbly hostess.

Minutes went by and Izaya continued throwing popcorn at me while humming some little song. After hearing him hum that stupid tune, I started to really hate that little melody of his. Still throwing popcorn at me, it made me wonder how much was even made. Finally he ended up running out since I no longer felt the little buttery pieces hitting my face.

Moving off the couch, I walked over towards the table with the food to grab a napkin. Standing in front of the table, I wiped the butter off of my face. I hated the feeling of butter on my cheek, it felt disgusting, really.

When I was done cleaning off my cheek, I balled up the napkin and tossed it into the trash can next to the table. Adjusting my sun glasses, I turned around to see Izaya taking the last bite of an apple.

"Aren't you hungry, Shizu-chan?"

"No. Wait, why are _you_ eating?"

"Because I didn't have anything for breakfast yet, duh!" He said before tossing his apple core into the tash can near me.

The flea was stretched out on the couch, his head on the couch's armrest, his legs on the couch, with one knee bent.

He reached forward and grabbed the fruit closest to him, a banana. It was Kasuka's favorite fruit when we were kids. Our mom would always come home from work with some bananas for Kasuka and a large bottle of milk for me.

I smiled slightly at the memories of our child hood together. I think that was when I was my happiest. Even with Shinra always pestering me, wanting to do experiments on me, because my strength had interested him. Even now he's still fascinated with my inhuman power.

"Shizu-chan?"

Snapping me out of my moment of nostalgia, I shift my gaze from the coffee table in front of Izaya to the flea.

This is when things got awkward.

And I mean _real_ awkward.

When I looked at him, he was in the middle of taking a bite out of his banana and boy did I take it the wrong way. It really didn't help when he decided to stick his tongue out slighlty. The way he was eating it, I could tell he was eating it suggestively on purpose.

The man enjoyed other people's discomfort.

Especially mine.

But I couldn't help myself, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was like my eyes were a magnet and he was metal; my eyes felt so attracted and stuck to him. I felt like a fucking pig. Like those scum I see preying on teenage girls on the street. But I'm nothing like them, right? Izaya isn't a fucking teenaged girl. He's a fucking 23 year old man who _loves_ to mess with the minds of those around him.

As he was eating his banana, he smirked; an obvious indication that he was aware of my staring.

When he was done, I quickly looked away.

"I saw that." He said amused.

The bastard.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, but that's Kasuka's job."

"Shut the _fuck_ up. Don't fucking talk about my little brother that way." I growled angrily.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared~!" He held an expression of mock fright, it pissed me off beyond belief.

"Fuck you." Was all I was able to spit out before looking away. I couldn't keep looking at him. If I did, I'm pretty sure my hands would've start to bleed because my nails were starting to dig into my palms rather deeply.

"Now, now, how many times do I have to say it? That's _Kasuka's_ job."

Instead of replying, I bit my lip.

Only God knows how I was able to refrain from killing him the other night on the couch.

"But you know…" He said, his voice sounding terribly closer. Looking up in Izaya's direction, I noticed he was no longer on the couch and was making his way towards me. He was missing his usual black jacket and was in a slimming dark long sleeve and pair of jeans. Looking at his body, I realized how lean he really was and the, somewhat, tight shirt showed me he had _some_ muscle. Not a lot, but some.

Now standing a few inches from me, he began to trail one of his fingers down my chest. With the same lust filled look as the one he wore the time he licked his lips at me, he leaned his face upward towards mine and said, "I wouldn't mind banging _both_ Heiwajima brothers, though."

As soon as those words slipped from his lips, I felt all of the rage built up in me explode. It was one thing to get with my younger brother after getting me _arrested_, and it sure as Hell was another thing to use him as an excuse to piss me off without having to worry about a vending machine hitting him in the face. But it was a whole nother story to hit on his boyfriend's brother.

Aka, _me_.

You know how I had been trying to hold all of my anger back?

Fuck.

That.

Pulling out my clenched right hand from my pocket, I brought it above and behind my head ready to swing. All the flea had done is annoy the Hell out of me. But before I was able to push my fist forwards, to punch him dead in the face, something happened.

I can't say I saw it coming.

Afterall, it was the flea. It _was_ Orihara Izaya.

He leaned towards my face and well…

I still had trouble remembering if me getting kissed was just my imagination or reality.

Although, I _really_ hoped it wasn't the latter.


	3. I Think I Like You Better

**Title:** My Brother's Boyfriend.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Slight AU. Swearing, innuendos, and sexual themes.  
**Summary: **AU-ish. I didn't mind the fact Kasuka was gay. And to be honest, I didn't even care that he had a boyfriend. But that was until I found out who he was.

**Note:** This is suppose to be around the time Shizuo was framed by Izaya, so yeah. lol ^^

* * *

"Ne! Ne! Why don't you come with us, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked happily before canon-balling into the swimming pool in Kasuka's backyard. Apparently he thought it would be fun to go swimming… at 7PM.

The sun was setting and the view from Kasuka's private mansion was _amazing_. The backyard was massive and the pool was too. The pool had 2 levels connected by a small water slide that gave off the look of a tiny waterfall.

"Come on!"

I ignored him. I was not in the mood to go swimming.

In a white t-shirt and black swimming trunks, I stepped to the side, and I dodged the water splashing up from the pool. If I haven't mentioned this already, I was not a swimming type of guy. I was not really a summer type of guy either. I was much more into the winter since I liked the colder weather. I absolutely _hated_ being caught in summer in Ikebukuro. It always got all hot and my clothes had a tendency to stick to my skin. It always left me feeling _extremely_ uncomfortable.

Thinking back, how in the _world_ was Celty able to walk around in that body suit of her's? And in the summer too!

Oh well.

Guess there are something's one will never know.

When I heard the sliding glass door open, I saw Kasuka close it behind him. Judging from what he's wearing, nothing but a pair of purple swimming trunks, I automatically assumed he was going into the water. Walking over to him and whispering in an almost inaudible voice I begged.

"Kasuka, _please_ don't leave me alone with… _him_." I motioned to the flea a few meters behind me who was doing flips off the diving board.

I scowled when his joyous laughter hit my ears.

I hope you hit your head on the bottom on the pool!

"Shizuo, I know you don't like him—"

"I wanna freaking rip his insides out!"

"—But he's my boyfriend. Why not try and get along with him?"

… Me? Get along? _Him_?

Me getting along with that degenerate is like Tom really being a girl.

A) It's impossible.

B) I don't even want to think about it.

C) That's insane.

And,

D) It's freaking _impossible_.

"Please, Shizuo?"

My eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. Was that… _emotion_? Yeah, Kasuka did have emotion, but it was seldom that his emotions ever carried in his voice. The only time there were any types of changes in his voice were when he was acting, or when his voice began jumping octaves during puberty. Sad or happy he always spoke in that stoic voice that never seemed to waver.

"Just try. He isn't _that_ bad."

'Isn't that bad'? That's like saying I got knifed in the heart saying it 'isn't that bad'.

"But do you have any idea what he's done to me?" I ask, trying my hardest not to growl at my little brother.

"Yeah, you've told me before. But that was before and this is now—"

"And right now, I just might kill him the next time he, or anything else, pisses me off."

"Please, Shizuo, just try. For me?" I felt my heart sink into my stomach as Kasuka stared up at me with an _extremely_ effective puppy dog look. Ever since we were kids, he had always been able to get what he wanted from me with that look. Sometimes I covered for him when he seldomly got in trouble, give him my candy our mom always bought for us, my bike when I was 6; anything. And now that he's an actor, that puppy dog look had only improved incredulously.

And boy was it good.

I swear I was about to cry.

Sighing loudly, I gave in. "Fine!"

"Since you're already changed, want to come into the pool with us?" Kasuka asked me, his voice once again devoid of any detectable emotion.

I walked over and sat on one of the white pool chairs and closed my eyes. "I've never been into swimming, remember?"

"Oh, that's right."

"Besides, I'm a little tired so I think I'll just rest."

Opening my eyes at the sound of watering splashing around loudly, I saw Izaya getting out of the pool and began to walk over towards me and Kasuka.

… Oh _shit_.

With my sun glasses on, my eyes widened as I felt heat rush to my face. Izaya's swimming trunks were hung low around his waist with one side hanging a little lower than the other, exposing one pale, lithe creamy hip. His upper body was dripping with water and as big of a pig as I felt, I couldn't help but just stare at the informant's lean chest. His skin looked incredibly soft, despite his dangerous words. With one hand combing through is dark, wet hair, the other hung loosely to his side as the pool water shone beautifully.

_Fuck_.

It looked like something out of a movie.

As soon as I felt all the heat from my face rush downward, I quickly looked away. I was in loose swimming trunks, I couldn't let myself have a boner wearing that.

And especially if it was from _him_.

… Wait.

Was I getting turned on by _Izaya_?

"Well? Aren't you going to come in, Kasu-chan?" He asked as he wrapped a soaked arm around Kasuka's waist.

After nodding, he followed Izaya into the pool. Just like before, Izaya canon-balled into the pool. Kasuka, being the saner of the two, sat on the edge of the pool and moved in slowly as if letting himself adjust to the temperature of the water. Almost immediately after fully entering the pool, Izaya wrapped his arms around Kasuka from behind. Although I was a few meters away, I was still able hear what Izaya was whispering into his ear.

After a minute of listening, I was only able to hear just bits and pieces of what Izaya was saying to Kasuka.

"… So fucking _hot_… probably… rough in bed… _so_ hard."

I had to admit, I was getting _really_ pissed off _really fast_. If he wanted to talk dirty to Kasuka, then he should have done it somewhere else. You know, when I was not around?

Or even better, just not do it at all.

Yeah. I liked that better.

"So hard… damnit…"

Ugh.

But unfortunately, Izaya continued with his disgusting dirty talk.

If Kasuka hadn't asked me to try to be nice to Izaya, I would've probably gone into the pool, take Izaya's head, hold it under water and wait until no bubbles rose to the surface.

Closing my eyes, I started to grow sleepy. Lying on the pool chair, I removed my sun glasses and placed them on the small table next to me. With a slight, but warm, breeze picking up, I sighed. Calm and relaxed, I fell asleep not even thinking about the cause of my pissed off attitude.

_Drop. Drop._

I furrowed my eye brows.

_Drop. Drop._

With my eyes still closed, I frowned. Was it raining?

_Drop. Drop._

Opening my eyes, I was welcomed with brown, almost ruby, eyes staring back at me hotly.

"Ne, looks like Shizu-chan finally woke up~" Izaya purred with his lips twisted in a mischievious grin.

My eyes widened. He was straddling my waist with his knees on either side of me as his hands held himself up. Looking at Izaya's face, I noticed his hair was still soaking wet. So that's what must have been drippin on me, not rain. With pales hands on either side of my head, I scowled. What the _fuck_ was he doing?

Eye brows still furrowed in confusion and slowly rising anger, my amber eyes glaring holes into his face, I growled. "What the fuck! What are you doing?"

His grin widened as he leaned his face towards mine, "Just resting, I'm _so_ tired from all the swimming."

I shifted my hand and smacked myself in the forehead. That wasn't even remotely _close_ to the answer I was looking for.

"If you're _so_ tired, there's a pool chair right next to me. Go rest on that." I said remembering that I was not allowed to kill him. But damnit, it was hard when he kept giving me reasons to!

I was actually _trying_ to be nice to him.

"But that one is uncomfortable~!" He whined with a slight pout.

… Too bad he had to make it _so_ damn hard.

"What? It's exactly like this one! How is it any different?"

Awh _crap_.

His pout curled upwards and turned into a devilish and lustful grin. Moving down and resting on his elbows on either side of my head, his face mere inches from mine, our eyes locked. "Simple. Because, Shizu-chan isn't on that one."

My hands tightened into fists as I clenched my teeth.

The son of a bitch had been acting like… _this_ ever since I had gotten there and it had been pissing me off beyond belief.

Just the other day when Izaya… kissed me, I almost strangled him right after. Too bad Kasuka's manager had to walk in and ruin it. When his manager noticed how close our faces were, he asked what was going on. With a sly grin, the flea brushed it off and said that he was 'merely checking to see if there was any resemblance between both Heiwajima brothers.'

Pfft.

My _ass_.

But I'd rather have him say _that_ than blatantly admit he kissed his boyfriend's brother, who also happened to be his enemy since high school.

Leaning his face closer towards mine, his wet hair brushed against my forehead, "Ne, Shizu-chan, why don't we go a step further? I mean, kissing is so highschool. We're grown men now, so why don't we do something for adults…?"

He grinded his hips against mine, making my fists tightened.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Ever since I got, here you've done _nothing_ but piss me off and hit on me! Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you." He said, his lips an inch or two from mine.

I stared blankly at him. "What are you talking about? You didn't say anything!"

"Yeah I did." Like _Hell_ you did. Besides, I was pretty sure I would've remembered the reason as to why this degenerate had been hitting on to me.

"Don't you remember? 'I wouldn't mind banging both Heiwajima brothers'? Any light bulbs going off? Although… to tell you the truth, I think I like _you_ more."

My head started to hurt from the growing head ache I felt coming on. I didn't actually think he was serious about that.

For all I knew, he was doing that to fuck over the newly found sibling relationship Kasuka and I have finally revived. You know, after he stepped all over it before? Besides, it was Izaya. Everything he said was either a lie or the cold, hard, unwanted truth that often came off as something dishonest.

Even when he told the truth, it sounded like he was faking it.

"What is wrong with you?"

His grin faltered slightly, but hung in there. "What are you talking about?"

"Why in the world are you acting like this when you're dating Kasuka?"

"You must have a problem remembering things, I already told you that too!" Shifting his head away and moving downwards, I felt my pulse beating in my throat.

"I… think… I… like… _you_… better." He said in between kissing and sucking all over my exposed collar bone.

It was terrible.

Every little kiss left a strange, hot feeling in its wake. As soon as his lips would leave one spot to move to the next, there would be what could only be described as… a tingling sensation. It made my pulse race and my head go blank.

Mentally, I slapped myself across the face.

'Tingling sensation'?

That doesn't fucking sound 'terrible'! That sounds like I _enjoyed_ it.

It probably didn't help much saying that my body soon began to lose some of its energy; that I started to go… _weak_.

Moving into a sitting position, still straddling my waist, he pushed up my white shirt. With my chest exposed, I winced slightly as a breeze picked up. My body shivered as one of his wet, cold hands met the area around my left nipple. Once again, our eyes met and I glared. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Funny.

It seemed like that's all I had been saying lately.

My face began to burn. I was blushing like one of Kasuka's fan's after watching him act romantic in one of his movies as both of Izaya's hands began to roam around my torso.

Damnit. I am one of Ikebukuro's, and probably all of Japan's, strongest.

Guys like me don't _blush_.

_Fuck_!

"Ah!" Izaya moaned as he grinded his, obviously erect, cock against my hardening one through the cloth of our shorts. As shameful as it was for _me_, Heiwajima Shizuo, to get turned on by someone like _him_, Orihara Izaya, I couldn't help myself. It was the way his crotch rubbed against mine that made me crave more.

I can't… fuck boner, go _down_!

Either I got hit my head on something really bad, or was really desperate, because normally, I would never have been _that_ turned on by him. In fact, I would have never been turned on by Izaya, period.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty good looking guy. Despite all the chaos I've been caught in the middle of, and all the fights I've been in, women still find me attractive in some way. And rarely, when I've acted with nothing but impulse running through my veins, things with women sometimes end up in the bedroom. But unlike one night stands, I'm nice enough to keep in touch once in a while. Sometimes a simple 'hello' if we see each other, that kind of thing.

Thinking about it, I've had my fair share of lays if I do say so myself. Never have I been desperate.

Despite having slept with _amazing_ women before, with that one simple movement, that one little grind against me made me forget about all of that. That one little move was, dare I say, better than all of those lays _combined_.

It was electric.

Noticing my swimming shorts forming a tent, he grinded himself against me again.

And again.

And _again_.

"Nggh!" Izaya moaned loudly as I bit my lip, my breathing becoming harsh. My eyes began closing, letting myself get sucked into whatever was happening.

Wow.

Still clothed.

A few devious rocking motions against my obvious need and I was almost done.

Feeling his hands roam all over me as he nipped, suck, and kissed my chest, collarbone, and jaw, his pale hands soon found a place at the hem of my shorts. Slowly one hand began to drift in…

That's when my eyes shot opened and I realized what I was about happen.

Pushing him off rather roughly, he fell on the concrete and tile ground. As I stood up to enter Kasuka's mansion I heard Izaya groan. I guess I pushed him a little _too_ roughly. Whatever.

So what if I shoved him? It was better than everything else I had been wanting to do. Besides, if I didn't, who knew what would have happened next?

I admit, once I'm 'in the mood' or once I'm 'started', I usually lose the part of my that thinks things through rationally. So just who knew what I would have ended up doing?

Sliding the glass door open, I looked over my shoulder to see him sitting on his ass. His arms were wrapped around his knees as he stared at the pool chair we were just on. That dumbass. I may not sincerely approve of his relationship with my brother, but since the two of them are together, he shouldn't do anything that would hurt Kasuka. And what happened out there is _definitely_ something that would make Kasuka unhappy if he ever found out.

Stepping into the large house, I slid the door closed behind me.

"Fuck!" I heard him yell angriliy through the glass.

It caught me off guard.

Looking over my shoulder once more, I noticed Izaya hadn't made any move to get off of the ground. In fact, it looked as if he hadn't moved at all. Studying his face before he buried his face in his knees, my eyes widened.

Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes


	4. Four Months

**Title:** My Brother's Boyfriend.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Slight AU. Swearing, innuendos, and sexual themes.  
**Summary: **AU-ish. I didn't mind the fact Kasuka was gay. And to be honest, I didn't even care that he had a boyfriend. But that was until I found out who he was.

**Note:** This is suppose to be around the time Shizuo was framed by Izaya, so yeah. lol ^^

Also, this is edited half way since I'm lazy so sorry about that OTL

* * *

Walking back into the house I couldn't help but feel my body temperature at an all time high.

I absolutely hated it. Every part of me that he touched felt embarrassingly warm. Every kiss he placed lingered on my skin…

Why? Why the Hell was my body reacting like that for? Why was it that his kisses made my body shudder? Why was it that when he touched me, I caught myself leaning into it? Why was it that I was getting hard just fucking thinking about what had happened?

Wait—Did Izaya really…

Ugh fuck. I really _was_ aroused and that tent forming _was_ real.

Awh crap.

It was then that I remembered I left my sunglasses outside on the little table, next to the pool chair. I groaned. If I went back to go get them, I doubted I would have been able to leave without either me or Izaya causing a scene.

Well… Him pissing me off to the point where I end up blowing up like the ticking time bomb I was,

Fuck.

He _really_ got under my skin.

Shaking my head angrily, I didn't dare look out the glass door behind me. The last thing I wanted was to see is him crying. As much as I would've liked to see him in pain, especially if he was in pain because of me, I just could not bear to see tears roll down his face like that.

Call it me having a heart, but I just could not bring myself look at him as he cried. There was just something about it that irked me, leaving my confused and alone to ponder my thoughts further. But quickly, I dismissed my thoughts and cleared my head of his tearful expression.

After walking across the spacious living room, instead of thinking of the informant crying, I tried my hardest to make my body forget his touches. Just forget he way his fingers traced my body, the way my body moved in for more when he kissed around my collar bone, the way he rubbed against me…

Fuck, Shizuo! Think of something else!

Think, think, think! Uhm… What about cats?

Yeah.

Cats.

Ok, so, on the way home from Kasuka's interview, we drove by a pet store. Through the window, I saw a white cat on display. White. Like the color of milk. I like milk. This morning I had milk that was in a red carton. Red, almost like Izaya's eyes.

Izaya.

Izaya.

Izaya.

"Shizuo?"

"WHAT?" I growled, whipping my head over my shoulder.

Immediately, my shoulders relaxed. I didn't even notice how tense thinking about the flea made me.

Holding a box in bright wrapping paper, Kasuka doesn't seem to be scared at all.

Usually, people would have been scared if I were to yell at them like that. But since he _knew_ I'd _never_ hurt him, there really was no need for him to be frightened. That, and I was sure he was use to my bouts of anger from our childhood back in Ikebukuro.

"Shizuo?" He said again, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah?"

As I turn around completely to face him, I saw the closest thing to a smile, since we were kids, cross his stoic face. "Tomorrow is my 4 Month Anniversary with Izaya."

I stayed silent.

Four.

Fucking.

Months?

Was Izaya fucking out of his mind trying to pull off whatever the Hell that was out there the day before his anniversary with Kasuka?

The _fuck_ was wrong with him!

"Congrats, Kasuka." I said as nicely as I could to him. But seriously, the day right before their anniversary and Izaya tried to get away with trying to seduce me?

Ugh! What the fuck was I suppose to do? Tell Kasuka?

"Thanks, Shizuo. I even have a gift for him." He said. I can't help but stare mesmerized. That smile… it had been years since I last saw it.

"Oh yeah," I spoke with genuine curiosity. Pointing to what I assume is said gift, I asked, "What is that?"

"It's a picture of him and I taken last month." Despite the monotone voice he always spoke in, I was quickly able tell he put a lot of thought and care into his psent to Izaya.

"Izaya's my first actual relationship, not for publicity, and I wasn't sure what to get him. But from all the teen romance movies I've been in, I've learned that it's always nice to give something sentimental."

Don't let Kasuka's expressionless face and stoic voice fool you. Underneath all of that, he really is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet.

Well… if his body guards let you close enough for you to see, that is.

But my point still sttood valid. Even though he spoke in a way that sounded like he couldn't careless, it wasn't his fault. He was born with that voice. Anyways, just know that despite speaking with no detectable expressions, he wasn't an uncaring block of ice.

Like they say, _'actions speak louder than words.'_

And in Kasuka's case, that was 100% accurate.

Even if the sweet gesture was for Izaya, of all people, who in my opinion didn't deserve something like that at all, I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"You must really like him." I say.

"I do." He said back. "That's why I was really hoping you two could get along."

Behind Kasuka, through the glass window, I saw Izaya still sitting there. Suddenly, my head filled itself with the unwanted thoughts of how the flea tried to seduce me. Ugh. How in the world was I supposed to tell Kasuka about Izaya? How was I supposed to tell about how his boyfriend flirting with me?

It would break Kasuka's heart.

That no good, sadistic, fucking flea!

"Shizuo?"

I practically growled, anger starting to build up in the pit of my stomach. Just seeing Izaya made me want to smash his face against a brick wall, "Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You seem to be angry."

Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka. I've been doing my hardest not throttle Izaya, who was pissing me off constantly, and am forced to be nice to him, despite him coming onto me even though I had made it clear that I do not like him. And you only noticed my anger _now_?

Damn.

Either we were away from each other for too long for you not to notice when I get angry, or you were just incredulously oblivious.

"I'm f-fine." I spat with clenched teeth.

With the flea still within sight, I focused on my little brother in front of me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." I spoke with teeth still together and an incredibly fake smile.

"If you say so…"

_Buzz. _

_Buzz._

"It's a call from my manager," He said after pulling out his phone and staring blankly at the screen. I looked at his phone.

Even though he made hundreds of thousands every few months off of movies, things he promoted, and etc, Kasuka was never one to buy into the lastest technology. In fact, the phone he had right then was the one he had when he turned 16. He said he, 'doesn't want the fame and the money to go to his head', so that's why he trids not to take the things he has for granted.

In a sense, he wanted to stay humble and grateful for what he already has.

It made me really glad to know my little brother wasn't a corrupted little fuck like the douche he called his boyfriend.

"I'll talk to you later, Shizuo." I nodded before he made his way to his room on the second floor.

Now glaring at Izaya, since Kasuka isn't here to block my view of that terrible human being, I know I need to go into my room. I know I need to be anywhere where I _can't_ see him. Still looking at him, he hasn't turned his head to look in my direction. That asshole.

When I feel I've scowled at him enough, I turn on my heel and walk to my room at the end of the hall.

Now walking down the spacious hallway to my room, I clench my fists seething. That flea seriously pisses me off! Thinking back to what happened a few minutes ago, my mind starts to replay Izaya's lustful face as he grinded himself against me.

Hands still balled into tight fists, I finally reach my room, and I try to swing my door open as gently as possible. Unfortunately, what I call 'gentle' ended up with one of the door's hinges coming off.

With the door still attatched, I close it carefully and quietly.

After hearing the little 'click' indicating the door closed, I look around my room. There's barely any light coming in from the window next to my bed leaving my room dark and filled with not so eerie shadows.

Walking over, within seconds, I reach the night stand beside my bed. Flicking the little red lamp on, the one corner of my room comes to life. After taking off my shirt, ready to go to sleep and forget about the damn flea, I quickly change out of my swimming shorts and into a pair of white boxers.

Finally changed, I slip into bed and stare at the ceiling before turning onto my side. With my eyes on the red lamp on the small table next to me, I glare.

Fuck.

Of course the lamp would be red.

Just like Izaya's eyes.

As my mind is filled with the image of his pale, blushing, lustful face, I pull the sheets around me tighter and stick my head under my pillow.

"Damnit." I growl quietly under my breath. Just thinking about that little incident near the pool has got my face heating up and my entire body growing hot. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit!

Today _really_ isn't my day.

Fuck!

_Chirp._

_Chirp._

Rolling over in bed, I can hear the birds from outside my window chirping.

Gah! Shut the fuck up already! Some of us are trying to sleep, damnit!

Rolling over once again, I cover my face with my pillow. A few more minutes or so went by and I start to drift back to sleep. Right when I feel myself fall back asleep, my bed starts shaking.

"What the fuck—"

"'Morning!"

I furrow my brows, "Izaya? The fuck! Get out!"

Jumping on my bed he pouted, "But I don't wanna!"

Tiredly, I push myself into a sitting position. He keeps fucking coming in here while I'm asleep almost every morning. Maybe I should start locking my door every night before I sleep. The last thing I went to see when I wake up first thing is this fucker's face.

Then again… ever since high school, he's had a thing for picking locks. Poor teachers ended up with missing answer sheets for tests.

Turning away from the child—I mean Izaya, I grab my cell phone from my night stand. 10:00 AM. It isn't early, but it isn't late. At least the flea has the decency to _not_ wake me up at 6:00 AM.

After I place my phone back on the night stand, I feel the bed stop shaking. Feeling eyes on my bare back, I turn around to see Izaya eying me hungrily.

"The hell you staring at?" I say angrily, "And why are you even here? Get out!"

Dropping to his knees, he crawls over to me. Positioned in between my legs, he pushes me down until I'm leaning against the head board of my bed. Pouting, he moves his face towards mine.

"Ne! Shizu-chan is so mean to me!" He whines like a little boy as I try to move away.

_Thud. Thud. _

_Thud. Thud._

What the Hell? Why… why is my heart pounding really hard all of a sudden?

_Thud. Thud._

_Thud. Thud._

"Haha! You're so _hot_ when you squirm like that~!" He whispers seductively.

Oh crap.

I can feel myself getting hard.

Shit!

"Shut the fuck up and get out, damnit!" I say as he snakes his arms around my neck. With our lips only an inch away, I try my hardest to speak without my lips brushing against his. "Why are you even here?"

He pouted again, his lips lightly touching mine, "Do I really need a reason to be here?"

"Uh, yeah. You do."

"Well if you _must_ know, I was feeling lonely and needed someone to cuddle with." He said before moving down slightly to nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck. "Mmm… Shizu-chan smells nice~"

"Are you deaf or something? I said 'get out.'" I said trying to keep my voice from wavering as he drags his tongue along my neck and exposed collar bone. "And if you're _so_ damn lonely, why don't you go cuddle with Kasuka? You know, your _boy friend_?"

Moving away from my neck to look at me, our eyes lock. With a small smirk, he moves his face closer to mine once more, "But I think I like you more—"

"Stop it right there." I hiss dangerously. "First of all, if you're planning on cheating on Kasuka, you must be out of your fucking mind. Second, you must be fucking insane to try and cheat on him with me. And third, you must be on drugs or something to think I'd even want you."

The little smirk then twisted and grew into a far more devilish one. I could have sworn I saw an evil, little gleam in his eye too.

"But I _know_ you do." He says as he snakes his way down my body before stopping at the only clothed part of my body. Squeezing my erection through the fabric of my boxers, as I bite back a moan, he says, "This is proof you do, Shizu-chan."

As he began to pump me through my boxer, I can't help but feel disgusting.

Why?

A) It's Izaya, B) I don't have anything wrong with homosexuality, but I'm _not_ gay, C) He's dating Kasuka, and D) It's Orihara fucking _Izaya_.

What bothers me the most is how weak this is making me. How I can't even control my own fucking body. No matter how hard my mind screams to push him away, I just can't. Right now, my body's succumb to his touch and I can't deny him. I just can't…

God fucking damnit!

"Ne! Ne! Shizu-chan, you're so hard!" He says as he starts to pump me faster.

As soon as his pace picks up, my eyes close. And as if on cue, I fist at my bed sheets and bite my lip. I can't let this little fucker hear me moan.

A minute or so went by, and he shifted his body and kneeled beside me. Still stroking me, he moved his head down to kiss and trail his tongue all over my chest. Picking up the pace once more, I came hard into my boxers.

Panting and flushed, I look at Izaya with half lidded eyes. I can't believe it… Did I really?

With a faint blush on his usually light, pale face, he says, "So, what was that about not wanting me?"

"Get. Out." I growl, still breathing heavily.

Sitting up he cocks his head to the side. "Eh? Why?"

"Just go!" I practically yell.

Getting off the bed, and making his way to the door, I try to ease my heavy breathing.

Seriously, did this all really happen just now?

Opening the door and look over his shoulder, I can see a smirk make it's way onto his lips. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll go. But I know, soon, you're going to want me to come back." And with that, he walks out and closes the door behind him with a little 'click'.

Like Hell I will, Izaya!

_Chirp. Chirp._

"Fuck!"

Angrily, I punched at the wall next to my window and watched as all the birds flew away.


	5. A Secret Business Partner and Plan

**Title:** My Brother's Boyfriend.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Slight AU. Swearing, innuendos, and sexual themes.  
**Summary: **AU-ish. I didn't mind the fact Kasuka was gay. And to be honest, I didn't even care that he had a boyfriend. But that was until I found out who he was.

* * *

"So how are things going, Izaya-san?"

Taking a sip of water, I placed the cool glass on the table in front of me. It was almost lunch time and I was rather tired. The sun shone from the large windows and, unlike most people, it made me even sleepier than I already was. Across from me sat Kasuka, whose expression was as indifferent as ever. As we sat in the young Heiwajima's kitchen, casually leaning back into my seat, I waved my hand dismissively.

"Just fine."

"Is that so?"

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow, my interest somewhat piqued. "Does Kasuka-chan not believe me?"

"With the way things have been going, it seems to me that Shizuo-san hates you even more than he already did."

Unnoticeably, I winced but I kept my composure and grinned. "Your point?"

Shifting, I leaned forward and rested my tired head on my hand. My eyes locked with his and my grin was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Why? Does little Kasu-chan want me to give up?"

There was silence.

A small, almost inaudible ringing quickly filled my ears along with the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall behind the actor. Breaking eye contact, my eyes slowly drifted downward to the cool mahogany table between us as my thoughts began to consume my focuse.

I was stupid.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was being incredibly foolish. And just to add to my already bruised ego, my so called 'master plan' blew up in my face. I had control over everything. I had it all laid out and everything set in place _perfectly; _my plans were always nothing less of absolute perfection_. _But, despite having the perfect plan, there was always room for error. And that error rested in the only variable I did not have control over.

That variable, of course, being a certain little protozoan who refused to go along with what I had put in front of him.

Everything would have worked out just _fine_ if he stopped being the dense person he was.

"I'm not tell you to give up, and I do not want you to give up, Izaya-san." I looked up and my eyes found their place on the brunette across from me. His eyes held an intense sheen, piquing my interest once more.

"Oh? And why is that?" Such an interesting being, he was. And to think, I was ready for him to tell me the exact opposite. He was just like his older brother; unpredictable. It reminded me of the time I first approached him asking him for assistance.

"Because, I think it's time Shizuo-san finds someone that he can love who will love him."

My eyes widened and I erupted in an ear-piercingly loud fit of laughter. Though most would have been offended at my sudden outburst, the brunette remained silent, his dull eyes glued to my trembling figure. Moving the weight of my head off my hand, I clutched my stomach and continued to laugh. My chest was inflating and deflating unevenly and my voice echoed throughout the actor's home.

With the same emotionless voice, Kasuka tilted his head to the side in confusion and asked, "What's so funny?"

"'Love?'" After a few moments, my laughing quickly died down and I inhaled deeply. I was back to normal, my breathing was even and my grin lingered.

Moving into my previous position, with my hand resting lazily in my hand, I lifted my other hand to trace the rim of my glass. "Do you really believe in that?"

"Of course."

"How interesting."

"Don't you?"

Looking away from my glass of water, I glanced at Kasuka curiously. "What makes you think I believe in the existence of something so cliché? Hmm?"

"If you don't, then why did you come to me with this if it wasn't out of love?"

"Simple," I start, taking the glass of water into my hand. Placing the rim to my lips, I parted them and took a fairly large sip, the cool liquid refreshing my body. With an as-a-matter-of-fact tone in my voice, I continued, "It isn't because I am in love. I cannot love if I do not believe in it. It would be like an Atheist praying to God. It makes no sense, right?"

"I don't understand. If it isn't because you're in love—"

"Think of it this way, Kasuka-san. I'm did not ask for your help because I was in love. I was asking for it was merely a, how should I put this..." I trailed off. "It's nothing but a _want_, I guess would be a good way of putting it."

"'A want?'"

"It is nothing more than a desire." I sighed. "But with the way things are going for me, I doubt will ever obtain what it is I am after. Even you seemed to have noticed."

I paused, giving the younger male time to let my words sink in. I was always told of my habit of talking too much, so I decided to take a few seconds before continuing. "Anyway, the reason I wanted to speak to you while Shizuo was out for a walk is not to tell you my views of 'love.'"

"Then please, continue."

"To spare some time, I'll cut to the chase. The deal has been annulled and I am no longer in need of your services. You are hearby dismissed."

"…"

"You can keep the money I paid you with. I have no use for it anyway—"

"No." I was caught off guard and stared.

"What was that?"

"I said 'no.' Have you forgotten, Izaya-san? That is not part of the deal you made with me."

As my ears were filled with the sound of the ticking clock, I stared at the actor with eye brows raised. Taking my silence as his cue, he carried on, his voice as monotone as ever. "When you came to me that one day, you told me no matter what, I could not leave this deal until you got what you wanted."

"Trying to use my words against me, are you? What you said is true, but you are not leaving, you are being dismissed." I snickered, at his cleverness before my eyes saddened slightly when he asked why. I took a deep breath.

"It has been over a month since his arrival here and I haven't made any progress. In fact, since Shizuo's hatred for me deepened, it is safe to say I've taken steps _back_."

"Then try going about this differently—"

"It's fine, Kasuka-chan. It was nice doing business with you, now if you'd excuse me, I better pack up my things and go back to Shinjuku—" Stood up from my seat and made my way towards my shared room with the young man when I felt a soft hand grasp my wrist demandingly. With wide, caught off guard eyes, I looked over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't give up so easily. You paid me to act as your boyfriend in order to get near my brother so you two can hit it off eventually, right? I am not doing this because of the money because I do not need it."

"Oh? Then why are you still willing to playing along? You love your brother, don't you? Should you want to keep him away from the bad guy?"

"My brother is strong, he can handle himself from any so called 'bad guy.' Besides, sooner or later, things will go as planned."

There was silence and for a moment, I stood there speechless. What was I to say? No matter how much I tried, I was going about it the wrong way. Shizuo would never go for his younger brother's boyfriend. The blonde was a family man. That was safe to say. Even if he didn't have a mom and dad around anymore, he was still there for the brunette. So with that said, I didn't have the slightest chance.

"Whether or not you believe in it, you two will fall in love one day."

Suddenly something within me snapped.

Tugging my arm roughly, I free myself of the brunette's hold. In a softly slurred piano, I told him I was no longer in need of his services and I quickly walked away with my jacket flowing softly behind me. With each step I took, my footsteps echoed throughout the spacious house. My shoulders hung in defeat and I lifted my hand to wipe away the tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

* * *

_Bang. Bang._

With furrowed eyebrows, I ignored the irritatingly loud knocking on my door and rolled over. The comfy mattress shifted under my weight and I inhaled the sweet, citrus scent of the white sheets as I wrapped them around my bare chest.

It had been a month since first coming to visit Kasuka and things were great. I received a lot of calls from Tom, and also spent a lot of time with Kasuka, and bonded. Everything was great, but despite spending a good amount of time with Kasuka, I also ended spending the same amount of time with the flea, if not _more_.

Kasuka and Izaya… It was like the two were connected by the hip or something!

When Kasuka went somewhere, Izaya was always with him! Like when Kasuka and I went out to visit a candy shop to buy sweets, Izaya decided to tag along. He was annoying and when Kasuka and I decided to split up in the store, for some odd reason, Izaya stayed with me instead.

This one time when I went to go take a quick walk this one time a few days after fist arriving, Kasuka asked if he could come along. Of course, I said he could but much to my dismay, Izaya linked arms with him and came too. Just like the other day. Instead, I declined Kasuka's offer to walk with me. I felt bad, but I knew the evil little consequence that would come along with my little brother.

Ugh.

Now that I thought about it, being the famous actor he was, Kasuka had a lot of meetings and interviews he had to go to, which always left me alone with Izaya.

In fact, I was pretty sure I spent more time with Izaya than I did Kasuka.

It was like God was punishing me.

_Bang. Bang_.

Cracking my eyes open, I pushed myself out of bed reluctantly. It was almost 8 AM and I was feeling exceedingly tired. I had gotten so use to sleeping in until 10 or 11 AM that I was barely able to keep my eyes open then. Light invaded my room through the closed, uncovered, windows and I squinted my eyes.

I fucking hated mornings.

_Bang. Bang._

And that consistent banging on my door was only adding to the list of reasons _why_ I hated mornings.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~!" After staying with Kasuka for around a month, I usually woke up like that; tired, annoyed, and to the voice that grated my ears and belonged to someone I didn't like.

_Bang. Bang._

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the doorknob 'jiggle' and I smirked in satisfaction when it wasn't opened. "Shizu-chan!"

Gotta love locks.

_Bang. Bang._

Though glad Izaya was unable to open the door, barge in, and wreck my day before it even started, I was still terribly irritated. I clenched my jaw and bared my teeth angrily when the knocking on my door grew louder and louder. My hands balled up into fists, my white sheets in my death-like grip.

Glaring at the door, I growled, "Fuck you!"

On the other side of the door, his muffled voice drifted into my room, "I gladly would, just open up!"

Oh my f-

Getting up and making my way towards the door, I heard him sigh loudly. "I can't believe you locked your door! How rude!"

"That's rude? You're the one yelling and banging on my door while I'm sleeping!" Slamming the door open, I scowled at him. There was an annoyingly bright smile on his face and he stepped in without consent. In his usual depressing attire, he hums as he makes his way towards my disheveled bed. When he reaches it, he flops lazily onto it and hugs one of my pillows, nuzzling his smiling face against it.

My eye brow twitched

It was… creepy.

Really creepy.

"So, Shizu-chan, any plans for today?" He asked in a casual tone, his maroon orbs shining surprisingly beautifully. I was left staring and when I caught myself, I felt my cheeks heat up shamefully.

'Beautifully?'

I brought a hand up to slap my forehead before running it through my bed ridden hair, my tired eyes closing as I sighed. I was so tired, my mind was making me think strange things I normally wouldn't have.

"Well, Shizu-chan?" His voice sounded shockingly close and, a little reluctant and afraid of what I might see, I opened my eyes. With his small hands on my chest, he leaned forward. Due to the difference in height, he tilted his head upward and our lips brushed against each other. Somehow, the raven managed to reach me without hearing his footsteps or the sound of the springs in my mattress.

He was so close—Shit.

That wasn't good.

Immediately, I made a move to get away by taking an incredibly feeble step back. Unfortunately, I slipped a little and, flailing my arms a little, I close the door and I fell into a leaning position on it. Absentmindedly, Izaya's arms wrapped around my neck and he tripped forward, falling right into my chest.

So much for trying to get away.

Tugging on my neck, Izaya pulled my face down to his and my face heated up once more. I can't quite recall if it was because I was angry, embarrassed, or because of the close proximity, but my face was a deep red, and it made the flea smirk playfully. "Do you have any plans? Hmm?" His lips brushed against mine and I pulled back, adding a few, _much_ needed, inches between our lips.

"No, I don't. Why do you want to know, flea?" I added the last part, hesitating just a tad. There was a feeling in my stomach that told me something bad was going to happen… _soon_.

Arching his back, closing the small amount of space between us, he whined playfully, "Because Kasu-chan will be out all day with his manager and I'll have nothing to do~!"

"Then go out and see a movie or something—"

"I don't think you understand." He said, his voice serious. Rocking his hips against mine, he then shifted a leg between mine. My breath hitched and he continued. "What I meant is, I won't have _anyone_ to do. It really doesn't help considering how horny I am at the moment."

He grinded against my once more, causing an incredible amount of friction. As he continued to move himself against me, my stomach stirred and blood immediately rushed to my crotch. "And since little Kasu-chan isn't here… Why don't we have some fun? I mean, it isn't fair that he gets all of my attention—"

"Whoever said I wanted your attention, huh?"

I pushed him away from me and he fell, landing on his butt. Seemingly unaffected, he get's onto his knees and crawls towards me. Reaching my, he kneels and tugs at my boxers teasingly.

"Shizu-chan might not want my attention, but it sure looks like little Shizu-chan does~"

* * *

**A/N:** DON'T SHOOT ME! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! I'M SORRY! /Puts hands up.  
Omg, I'm sorry about the mistakes too, and props to **Lil Enchantress** for being right about Izaya hiring Kasuka. I should like, write a fic for you as a prize or something LOL. I think I might so yeah xD

**Important:** I edited the previous chapters so you can like, go read them again. I think I added some stuff so yeah~ ^^

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think? :DD


End file.
